Yes, Hyung (Two Short Yoonmin Fluffs)
by noodlequeen4
Summary: Yoongi likes bossing Jimin around. A short fluffy story that I'm terrified to publish, but Yoonmin is life. (Now with a second chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

Yoongi liked bossing people around.

More specifically, Yoongi liked bossing _Jimin_ around. Jimin was just so attentive and compliant (and handsome and amazing and talented but that's totally beside the point).

* * *

Sometimes he bossed him around for his own amusement….

"_Jimin-ah! Come here!"_

_Jimin ran over from the other side of the living room. "Yes, hyung?"_

"_Never mind. Go sit down."_

"_Ok, hyung."_

_30 seconds later…_

"_Jimin-ah! Come here!"_

_Jimin ran over again. "Yes, hyung?"_

_Yoongi grinned. This was TOO MUCH fun. "Never mind. Go sit down."_

"_Yes, hyung."_

_30 seconds later…_

"_Jimin-ah! Come here!"_

* * *

Sometimes he did it because he needed to…

_Yoongi stumbled into the hall, grimacing at the bright light. His stomach was rumbling so loudly he knew he was never going to be able to sleep. He stopped at the doorway of the room of his last hope. He knocked on Jimin's bedroom door, not waiting for permission before he opened it. "Jimin-ah?"  
He heard Jimin's voice, raspy with sleep."Yes, hyung?" Yoongi opened the door further, allowing more light in. He saw Jimin sitting up in his bed, eyes half-closed and hair sticking out every which-way. "I'm hungry, Jimin-ah. Come make me a peanut-butter sandwich."  
He grinned when Jimin immediately got up and started walking to the door. "Ok, hyung."_

_They were walking along the hallway for a little while before Yoongi decided to have some fun._

_"Actually, Jimin, can you make it lettuce and cheese please?"_

_"Sure hyung."_

_"...Actually wait no let's do jam."_

_"Yes hyung."_

_"No, ham and cheese."_

_"Ok hyung."_

_"No, wait, apple."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes! No. No, avocado. Yes. Make me an avocado sandwich if you please, Jiminnie."_

_Jimin rolled his eyes. "Ok hyung."_

_Yoongi grinned internally. Externally he pretended to think. "Wait."_

_Jimin stopped. "Did you change your mind again?"_

_Yoongi nodded. "What was the first thing I said?"_

_He dodged Jimin's halfhearted punch, laughing._

* * *

But sometimes he did it because _Jimin_ needed him to (even if he denied it).

_Yoongi walked the familiar hallway to their practice studio, his flashlight his only weapon against the darkness. He opened the door of the studio and saw Jimin, eyes closed, practicing their new choreography. He walked quietly to the speaker playing the music and turned it off. Jimin stopped dancing and blushed when he saw Yoongi standing there. "Hyung! I was just practicing-"  
_

"_At 1:00 in the morning." Yoongi finished. "Come on Jimin, you're going to bed." He grabbed Jimin's hand and pulled, but Jimin resisted. _

_"But hyung! I need to practice! Just 5 more-"  
_

"_Minutes? Hours? No, Minnie. Practice tomorrow."  
_

_Jimin tried again. "Hyung-"  
_

"_I will literally pick you up and carry you to the dorms if I have to."_

"_Coming, hyung!"  
_

"_Too late!" Yoongi crowed. He lifted Jimin up bridal-style and began to carry him down the hallway to their dorms. "Remember this next time you try to overwork yourself, brat." Jimin was too mortified to speak._

"_Jimin-ah?" Yoongi asked a few minutes later, as they were nearing the dorms. "Cuddle with me when we get back, please." Jimin sighed. Yoongi grinned, knowing what was coming next._

"_Yes, hyung."_

_Called it._

* * *

**Well, there we have it! Just a little Yoonmin oneshot fluff I dusted off, hope you enjoyed! **

(**P.S. Just figured out how to do the horizontal line thingy...hehehe I feel like a boss)**


	2. Chapter 2-Extra Scene

**Hey guys! So I decided to add a little extra scene with their first kiss. This one's a little different from the first, cause the flashbacks things kinda all revolve around the same day. Anyway, hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who favorited/commented...you guys made my day!**

* * *

Yoongi loved Jimin.

* * *

Yoongi loved hanging out with Jimin. Whether in the studio or the dorms, Jimin always knew how to have a good time.

"_Hyung!" Jimin cried from the living room. "Come check this out!"_

_Yoongi walked in to see Jimin, huddled underneath an enormous blanket fortress, beckoning him into his den. Jimin grinned and passed him a bowl of popcorn._

"_Since we're the only ones here today, I thought we could make the most of it." He pulled out his laptop and opened it. Yoongi could see all the Harry Potter movies lined up and grinned. _

"_This is your plan for the next 24 hours? Harry Potter?"_

_Jimin nodded, grin splitting his face open. "And if you don't want me to tell ARMY's about your Kumamon closet, you're gonna watch it with me."_

"_Double-crossing b*tch. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Yoongi glared, but scooched in closer anyway. Who was he to resist Jimin?_

"_Pass me that blanket."_

* * *

Yoongi loved touching Jimin, whether it be a light touch, or something more…

"_AH!" As Voldemort appeared out of nowhere, Jimin grabbed onto Yoongi. Well, __**jumped on Yoongi**_ _would be a more precise term, actually. He was now on Yoongi's back, as the latter lay on his stomach in front of the laptop._

"_Oh, sorry hyung," Jimin climbed off Yoongi's back and back under his blankets._

_Yoongi almost moaned; already missing the warmth of Jimin on him. He coughed._

"_Uh, no problem Minnie." _

_He subtly tried to move back towards Jimin, wanting to feel more of him. Jimin's touches were like crack to him; he couldn't get enough._

_Lucky for him, Harry Potter 4 was full of scary moments. At the next Death Eater jump-scare, Jimin grabbed his hand and Yoongi felt like he might burst. He wished Jimin would never let go._

_And he didn't._

* * *

Yoongi loved Jimin's lips; the way they turned up when he was smiling, the adorable pout they made when he was concentrating, the feel of them against his own.

Wait, what?

_They were nearing the end of their movie marathon, and Yoongi was thanking the gods + J.K. Rowling for this day. Jimin hadn't let go of his hand since Goblet Of Fire, and even though it cut down on the amount of popcorn he was able to shovel into his mouth, it was __**oh so worth it.**_

_As Ron and Hermione reached the Chamber, Yoongi found himself admiring Jimin's face. The glow of the laptop bounced off his skin, made him look ethereal. And his lips, plump and soft, looked amazing._

_He was so busy marveling at Jimin's beauty, he didn't immediately notice Jimin doing the same to him._

_A couple of seconds passed. An invisible line seemed to connect the two of them now, almost like the golden threads that connected Harry and Voldemort's wands._

_Only neither of them were thinking of Harry Potter anymore._

_Slowly, to not scare Jimin off, he moved his head closer. His eyes found Jimin's asking for permission. _

_Jimin responded with moving his head incrementally closer, but still, it was enough._

_Yoongi moved his head forward all the way, until their lips we touching, at the exact same moment Ron and Hermione kissed on the screen behind them._

_It was as if a firework had been lit in his soul. He swore the heavens were opening and angels were coming down._

_He had never been a huge fan of all that mushy-gushy crap, but judging by this, there was some sense to it._

_After a few moments, Jimin pulled away. Yoongi rested his forehead against his. They were both laughing._

"_Wow."_

* * *

Yoongi loved Jimin.


End file.
